magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Eaves
Eaves is a Mountaineer and moderator at the Basecamp 33 Forum. Personality A Gossmere, Eaves is the heart of the Mountaineers. Kind, funny, light-hearted, and compassionate. Qualities that are in stark contrast to his upbringing. His parents were found unfit to care for him as a toddler so his uncle raised him as his own until he died when Eaves was sixteen. He's been on his own since then. But that tough midwestern childhood never hardened him. Now in his early 20s he still sees the best in people, even when it hurts him, like when Ascender left. Biography Eaves works in a customer service call center, listening to hundreds of people's stories every day, helping if he can. Even if he isn't supposed to. Like Endri, the Mountaineers are his family, but part of him is still trying to find someone to look up to who can tell him who to be, and how to find his place in the world. He's quick to make friends and builds lasting bonds easily. But he worries if he sometimes uses human connection as a way to protect him from the truth, that no one can tell him who he's supposed to be, but him. On the Basecamp 33 site, Eaves manages the Weekly Recaps as well as the mailing list for the Mountaineers. Eaves was one of the "core mountaineers" recruited by Ascender, and one of the youngest guildmasters of the group. Initially he spent his time moderating at the Basecamp 33 Forum, but eventually switched roles with Endri to take on the Weekly Recaps. He acts and the first point of contact for all new Mountaineers, sending them a welcome message after they complete the test at Ackerly Green's Guide to Magiq. When Ascender left after the events of Fragment Three, Eaves responded with confusion and hurt, saying "So he's gone for two weeks and I'm a guild master now? Am I supposed to be doing anything differently? Am confusedhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/you-are-the-mountaineers/90/3." Eaves continued to try to reach out to Ascender for months, hearing nothing from him, which only increased his frustration. This culminated in "A Letter to Our Leader" in which Eaves sent an open response to Ascender's disappearance. After Ascender responded that he was never coming back to the Basecamp, Eaves was saddened, but took it in stride. "It's just weird, you know? And sad. The Mountaineers have been the closest thing to a family that I ever had, but everybody's drifting away, doing their own thing. And I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't really know what my thing is. Eh, don't worry, I'm good. Don't freak outhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/mountaineer-recap-the-week-of-november-20th/267." Eaves continued to diligently work on the recaps, popping in on the forums from time to time to give encouragementhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/a-letter-to-our-leader/240/2. His last post was The Week of May 28th in which he noted that he hadn't been available due to some issues in his personal life. He also lamented the death of Itsuki, stating that "Ascender found me, but Itsuki made me feel like I belonged somewhere for the first time in my life. I’ll never forget thathttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/mountaineer-recap-the-week-of-may-28th/1049." In Endri's post alerting Mounties of a new Deeds Done post, she noted that Eaves had been AFK for several weeks, and that she would be filling in for him at the Basecamp bloghttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/new-dg-post-birthday-girl/1212. On a comment on "The Week of July 23rd" Endri noted that "the last time I heard from Eaves he was going on a trip somewhere with Bash but wouldn’t say where. I just have hope that if they were in any kind of trouble they’d let us knowhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/mountaineer-recap-the-week-of-july-23rd/1317/4." Gallery EavesInspiration.jpg | Concept image for Eaves References Category:The Mountaineers Category:Character